Compromising Situations
by Bobbie23
Summary: An idea inspired by the last scene of The Replicator.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note – The Replicator aired this week in England, and the last scene made me think of this. She may not have been a main character, but I will miss her. Sorry if this is awful.

Compromising Situations

"I'm not sitting there," Spencer said gesturing at the offending chair.

"Hey Junior G-Man, hurry it up, all the new agents are beginning to look at us." Garcia told him, looking around as the rest of the conference hall filled up.

"You sit there then."

"Sorry Sweetness, I want the aisle." She shook her head at him, peering over the rim of her glasses. An amused smile came across her face as turned her attention to the two other members of their team already seated behind the seat Spencer adamantly refused to sit in. "This is all your fault, you know?"

"Baby Girl, we're all here for our own reasons." Morgan told.

"Yeah, Straus." Emily muttered from beside him, looking at her nails with interest, drawing a smirk from Morgan.

He looked back at Reid and gestured to the chair in front of him. "Kid, sit in the chair. They're about to start."

"There's no way I'm sitting in front of you two during a fraternisation and harassment seminar." Garcia smirked as she realised the reason for his hesitation. Emily and Morgan were easily bored and sitting quietly for a few hours listening to someone ramble on would make them fidget, and actively find distractions. Spencer would be their unwitting victim. She already saw the cheeky smile Emily tried to hide as she bit her lip, and she gave a small laugh.

"There's no other seats left, you need to sit down," Penelope told him, pushing him gently into the row of seats. "I'll protect you."

"Kid, why are you here anyway?"

"Um," Spencer started nervously, "I was demonstrating physics magic to one of the new agents and the rocket hit Section Chief Straus." Emily let out a laugh as she remembered when she had been on the receiving end of one of those projectiles. She could just imagine the look on Straus's face.

"What about you Pen?" Emily asked. The technical analyst became a little flustered.

"When Straus accompanied you on the last case, Morgan accidently dropped his phone," she was talking quite fast. "And I was ringing with an update; Straus heard it and answered when she saw it was me." She took a deep breath. "Thinking it was Morgan, I asked her what she was wearing."

"Baby Girl, you need to start checking who's on the other end of the phone."

"I know," Penelope said with a pout. A thought struck her. "Why are you two here?" She had thought Morgan had been there for the same reason as her, but she didn't know about Emily. She felt her anticipation build as the two agents shared an embarrassed look.

"Uh," Morgan scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid answering. "Straus felt the need to remind us of the fraternization regs."

"Why?" Penelope was curious as they shared another look.

"Well, she may have found me giving Morgan a neck rub in his office," Emily admitted quietly, her focus on her nails as she inspected them.

"I may not have been wearing a shirt." Morgan added to her explanation. She could swear she could see the blush rising in both of them as they shared another look, smiling at one another. Penelope could see it was only a matter of time for her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note – Was just a one shot, but kind of grew in my head. I should working on another story, just taking a short break though. It's more serious than the first chapter.

Compromising Situations – chapter two

Flashback

Packing up her stuff, Emily glanced around the empty bullpen. Hotch had practically ran out as soon as they got back, aiming to be only a little late to Jack's school play. JJ wanted to be home for Henry's bedtime. Reid had mentioned something about meeting someone. Rossi had just said he saw them too much to spend any more of his evening with them. Emily stayed to file her report which she had mostly written on the plane.

Looking to Morgan's office, she saw the light on and Morgan sat in his chair while he worked on his report. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair every once in a while; Emily winced. They'd been confronting the Unsub when he'd been injured. The man had been three times Morgan's size, all muscle from his steroid use. They'd chased him down an alley when he disappeared before they fully rounded the corner. After sharing a look they'd then made their way down the alley, when he suddenly jumped out, using a move that Emily thought was called a clothes line and Morgan had hit the ground hard. As the Unsub had made to do the same to her when Hotch had fired his gun, the bullet landing in the man's shoulder.

While watching Morgan being initially checked out by the paramedic at Hotch's insistence, she had glanced at the Unsub in the other ambulance, who was bawling like a baby that he'd been shot in the shoulder.

Somehow she found herself standing in Morgan's doorway.

"That must hurt." From the shocked look on his face he obviously thought everyone had gone home.

"What are you still doing here Princess?" He asked as he overcame his shock.

"I finished most of my paperwork on the plane, just wanted to finish it to get it out of the way. And I said I'd do some paperwork so Hotch could go to Jack's play." Morgan nodded, wincing at the twinge in his neck. He reached around to try to massage it himself.

Seeing him struggle, apparently not able to reach the spot he needed to, Emily couldn't help the words tumbling from her mouth. "Do you want me to do that?" _'What the hell?' _She thought to herself. _'This is Morgan, this is a bad idea.' _But she was already moving to stand behind his chair. She was just helping a friend; Emily tried to reason with herself.

His shock was apparent on his face and he started to decline her offer. "It's okay, I'll just…" His words died on his lips as her fingers touched his shoulders. _'This is a bad idea.'_

They were both uncharacteristically quiet as her fingers began to work on the tight muscles. Morgan felt his eyes close with the sensation, but his mind was screaming at him to stop this, reminding him there was a line between them that was better not crossed; a line that had become increasingly blurred since she had returned.

His eyes popped open as her fingers stopped. "This isn't working, the fabric keeps slipping," he heard her hesitant voice. He tried to ignore his disappointment at thought that this was the end of the massage. "Why don't you take your shirt off?" He tilted his head to look up at her, only to find her big brown eyes filled with apprehension. Morgan was glad that he wasn't the only one affected by the situation.

'_One day' _his inner voice echoed in his head. Morgan gulped nervously.

Emily started to get flustered at his continued silence. Convinced she had completely overstepped their boundaries, she started to move towards the door. "You know maybe I should go, let's forget about…" She stopped, her hand on the door handle, as she heard Morgan roll his chair backwards, glancing over her shoulder she saw him standing, looking past her to the empty bullpen. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw his hands moving to the hem of his shirt.

'_This is a really bad idea…' _She thought to herself again as she closed the door. But she couldn't help it as she sat on the small sofa, indicating he sit between her legs.

Morgan looked down at her nervously. Her eyes rose to meet his, he felt himself drawn in. _'No going back now.' _ He sat on the floor, feeling the spark when her fingers started to work on him again. He felt his head drop to the side, brushing her knee as she worked one particular knot in his shoulder.

They continued in silence as he felt the muscles start to ease, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?" Their heads snapped round to the figure standing in the doorway. Section Chief Straus was standing there, arms crossed, waiting for their explanation.

They sprang apart as situation registered in their minds. Morgan ignored his back jarring again as he reached for his shirt from where he'd dropped it on his desk. Glancing at Emily, he saw her eyes wide with fear as she struggled to explain. "Agent Morgan injured his back when apprehending the Unsub today, and I was trying to help."

Straus's gaze flicked between them, not knowing to believe them or not. She had heard about the arrest. Focusing on Morgan, she asked "Did you get checked out by Paramedics?" At his nod, she continued. "And what did they advise?"

"Warm bath and Tylenol," he replied, looking suitably chastised.

Looking between them again, Straus gave her own advice. "Well, I'm suggesting separate cold showers." Her tone gave no room for argument. "I'm going to head out; I suggest you do the same agents." They both nodded as she indicated for Emily to leave before her. As the agent moved past her, she saw Morgan start to collect his own things.

Straus shook her head as she heard the door of the bullpen open and close, indicating Emily's departure. _'Only a matter of time…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note – SPOILER - this was inspired by the scene at the end of The Replicator, after the funeral when everyone is reminiscing about Straus and Penelope remembered when she had asked Straus to talk dirty to her after answering the phone. It made me think about other inappropriate moments she may have walked in on or heard. I was a bit tired when I wrote it and I'm so sorry if my initial summary confused people. Thank you for all of the lovely comments.

Compromising Situations – chapter three

Penelope's Story

"Tell me what you're wearing," Penelope purred into the phone, waiting for Morgan to respond.

"Ms Garcia, do you always speak like that to fellow colleagues?" Erin Straus asked. Penelope froze in her chair, eyes wide as she realised it had happened again. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to verbalise an answer.

"Um, uh, no Ma'am." She knew the flirtations were breaking the rules, but they were never going to cross that line. Penelope thought she would probably have a heart attack if Morgan seriously propositioned her. They were more a way of helping them deal with the horrible things they saw every day. Mostly anybody who heard usually laughed along with them, sometimes adding a comment of their own.

"Really? Because this is the second time I have answered a phone to you and heard a response like that." She could hear the frustration in Straus's voice. "Now is there something I need to know about you and Agent Morgan?"

"No Ma'am," Penelope said quickly, taking deep breaths to relieve the panic rising in her chest. There was silence on the other end of the phone as she waited for Straus to answer, she could only imagine what punishment would be inflicted on her; and maybe Morgan too. It had been his phone she had rung.

"I think you need a refresher in the fraternization regulations. Be expecting an invitation to the next seminar Ms Garcia. Maybe some of your team will be joining you as well."

"Yes Ma'am," Penelope breathed a sigh of relief. It was the best punishment she could think off.

"Now, were you ringing with an update to the investigation?"

"Yes Ma'am," she replied and proceeded to inform her of what she had found about the suspect. Her thoughts wondering about who Straus had been referring to when she some of team would be joining her.


	4. Chapter 4

Compromising Situations – chapter four.

Spencer's story

'_Game, Kid.' _He could hear Morgan's voice in his head from a few years ago.

Spencer peeked over his shoulder at the young agent to make sure she wasn't looking. Laura had met him over a consult he'd been doing for her unit, and they had instantly hit it off. She didn't seem to be put off by his awkwardness. After the initial meeting, Laura had kept contact and they often talked over coffee, while Spencer worked up the nerve to ask her out on a proper date. But he wanted it to memorable for her.

One of his friends had mentioned a magic act he'd seen at a bar, and Spencer's curiosity was peeked and he asked Laura to go with him, saying he would like to figure out the act. Laura had asked him if he had any magic tricks of his own, and he had responded with a smile. Which had led them to him sitting at his desk preparing his physics magic.

Pouring the solution into the rocket, Spencer put the cap in place and shook the container. Gesturing for Laura to look round at the results, she had given a slight yelp as it launched itself from his desk and travelled through the air. Its journey came to a sudden stop as it collided with the forehead of Section Chief Straus.

Spencer was mortified as she bent to pick up the object that had struck her. He saw out of the corner of his that Laura had moved a discreet distance away, there was no point in both of them getting in trouble. He gulped nervously as Straus's gaze focused on him from where she stood holding his rocket.

"Dr Reid," she began. "What is this?"

"A rocket," he stammered out. "I was just testing a physics law." He saw her eyes move towards Laura and she realised he'd been trying to impress the female agent.

"A physics law?" Straus questioned. "Science experiments are meant for laboratories not the bullpen."

"Yes Ma'am."

She sighed. "Expect an invitation to the next fraternization seminar Doctor."

"Yes Ma'am."

With that she walked away muttering. "Why do members of that team need reminding of the regulations?" Spencer watched her go for a minute, waiting until she had left before turning back to Laura with a sheepish smile.

"So," Laura started. "I'll meet you at the bar at eight?" Spencer gave a relieved sigh that she hadn't been scared off.

"Eight it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note – This was just a quick break from writing another story, and I wanted to finish it today. Thank you for all your wonderful comments.

Compromising situations – chapter five

Walking through the car park, the four agents were relieved to be out of the stuffy conference room. Spencer's phone beeped and he checked the message, smiling when he saw it was from Laura. He typed his reply as he heard Morgan talk.

"Does anyone want to get a drink?" He asked.

"I'm in," Emily immediately responding, stretching her back a little as she walked along side Penelope. She felt the need to thank Straus for not taking any further disciplinary action; it would have been a big black mark on Morgan's record as well as her own. Hell it could have split up the team.

"I'm meeting Kevin, sorry," Penelope said pouting slightly. "Oh I have that book you leant me in my car," she said to Emily and the two of them went to Esther, parked a couple of spaces away.

Morgan focused on Spencer. "You coming, Kid?"

"No, I'm going to meet Laura for dinner," he answered.

"Did you learn anything in the last two hours?" Morgan asked with a smirk on his face. He was joking, he was happy about his friends' budding romance.

"Have you?" Spencer's gaze drifted past him to where Emily and Penelope were standing, deep in their own conversation. Morgan followed his gaze and realised what he was on about.

"We're going for a drink, which we have done dozens of times. She's just a friend," Morgan tried to convince Spencer. But his explanation sounded like the well-rehearsed line that it was.

Spencer's hands rose in surrender. "She's an attractive friend who gave you a neck rub, while you were half naked." At Morgan's warning glare, he softened his tone. "All I'm trying to say is that she's a good friend, if this is just a physical reaction to her is it worth risking that relationship?"

He'd asked himself that question over and over since the night in his office, wondering what might have happened if Straus hadn't found them. Morgan clasped his hands together nervously as he leant on the hood of his car. Looking over at Emily, he saw her smile briefly at what Penelope had to say. She sensed his gaze on her and she turned to smile at him, indicating with her hand that she'd be only a minute. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go for a drink.

Turning back to Spencer, he found the younger man looking at him in interest. Sighing, he started to explain. "It's been more than just a physical attraction for a while," he admitted quietly so the women wouldn't hear him. Spencer gave him an understanding smile.

"Then I wish you luck," the young Doctor told him, contemplating the situation. Clearing his throat, Spencer added "Emily's like a big sister to me and I have the strange urge to warn you not to screw up."

Morgan smiled slightly. "I'll try not to Kid."

"Hope your evening goes well," Spencer told him, before calling over to Penelope and Emily, waving his hand. "Night."

The women turned and waved back with a chorus of, "Night Spence."

"See you next week Reid," Morgan said, turning his focus to the women, he heard Penelope whisper something to Emily as they said their goodbyes. To which Emily gave a small laugh, shaking her head.

"Good night Pen," she said as Penelope got into Esther and started to pull out of the space.

"Night Baby Girl," Morgan called out.

"Night Hot Stuff."

He kept his gaze on the car as he felt Emily walk up beside him. "You ready?" She asked and he turned his head, eyes locking with hers. She had an expectant smile on her face.

'_Am I ready?' _ He was answering himself as well as Emily when he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Compromising situations – chapter six

Her head snapped up from the menu she was reading when she heard the laugh. Glancing around the pillar that obstructed her from the view of the restaurant, her eyes fell on the two members if the BAU who were being seated at a table in the corner.

Erin Straus ducked back behind the pillar, checking her watch. They had only been out of the seminar for a couple of hours. _'Didn't they learn anything?' _ She couldn't help feeling like a hypocrite as she waited for her dinner companion to return from the bathroom.

Peeking around the pillar again, she saw agents Morgan and Prentiss turned towards one another. The younger woman's eyes were bright and she had a half smile on her face as she listened to what her partner had to say, as he returned the smile, leaning in a bit but leaving a small gap between them. She felt like an intruder as she observed the intimate moment.

The scraping of the chair next to hers drew her attention away from young couple as her companion re-joined her. Erin turned to see Dave Rossi sitting in his chair, looking at her with interest.

"What's so interesting?" He asked as she briefly looked back his colleagues. Dave's gaze followed hers and he smiled at the sight, giving a small chuckle. Erin's head snapped back round at the sound, and he tried not to laugh again. "Guess that seminar was a waste of time." He joked.

"They're breaking the regulations," she whispered.

"What about us?" Dave reminded her of the double standard.

"We're not out in the field together."

He looked back at his friends and sighed. "They haven't crossed that line Erin," Dave told her gently.

Erin looked back at the younger agents and thought back over the last year, remembering how broken the younger man had been at losing Emily. Turning back to Dave she asked, "When they do cross that line, do you think they'll be able to handle it?"

Dave thought about what she said, knowing what she was referring to. "I trust their judgement," he told her. "When, not if?" He questioned.

Erin sighed and peeked around the pillar where she saw Emily and Morgan both reach for something on the table, fingers brushing, and their eyes met before both looked away shyly. "It's only a matter of time," she whispered.

Author Note – that's where I'm going to leave this, thank you for reading and your lovely comments.


End file.
